nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Residents Wikia
Welcome to Nexus So you've finally got your clearance? Then you should know who I am. My name is Derrick Rifkin and most people know me as the representative of the Drifter, but not everything is exactly as it seems. The world of Nexus is a complicated place and houses a wide variety of personalities and peculiarities, this guide might help you make some sense of that. It will have information on many of the current residents' origins from before the Collapse, while also offering some insights into the basics of the world of Nexus and the Coalition that calls it home. Feel free to start anywhere, but the primer should give you a basic understanding of the world and the events that led up to this point. You might also be interested in the skill list which is available. Preface Wiki will be written mostly from the perspective of Derrick Rifkin and will attempt to collect and catalogue as many characters from as many different sources as possible. The world of Nexus is a fictional one and all characters (regardless of their canon) will be considered alive in the last state they were in. There is also a good chance these pages contain spoilers, so consider this your spoiler warning. Another thing of some importance is the fact that this Wiki will treat narrative biographies and religious texts with the same approach as any other type of work. This is not to say that these works have no value or are untrue, it is simply because they offer stories with characters as much as fiction does. If this offends or unsettles you, please spend your valuable time elsewhere. Sources listed by Alphabet Below you'll find the added sources sorted by alphabet, articles (such as: a, an, the in different languages) will, to the best of my knowledge, not be included in the title. -#- * 2 Hot! * 12 Labours of Hercules * 12 Labours of Hercules II: The Cretan Bull * 12 Labours of Hercules III: Girl Power * 12 Labours of Hercules IV: Mother Nature: Collector's Edition * 12 Labours of Hercules V: Kids of Hellas * 14 Staalharde Dance Tracks: Volume 5 * 15 Jaar AFA 15 Jaar Strijdbaar! * 20 Fantastic Hits * 30: Very Best of Deep Purple: 2CD Collector's Edition * 68-71 * 80 Days -A- * AC/DC Live: 2 CD Collector's Edition * Ace Combat: Assault Horizon: Limited Edition * AdVenture Capitalist * Akane the Kunoichi * Alchemy Mysteries: Prague Legends * Amazing Loot Grind * Among the Heavens * An 1 * Angstlos * Anouk Is Alive * Armed Forces * Assassin's Creed: The Fall 1 * Assassin's Creed: The Fall: Deluxe Edition * At His Best -B- * Babylon By Bus * Back to the Egg * Bash! * Bastion * Battle Royale: Angels' Border * Battle Royale: Remastered * Battleborn * Beasts Battle * Beautiful Noise * Beneath a Steel Sky * (The) Best from Tommy * (The) Best of Coal Chamber * (The) Best of The Kinks * (The) Best Of... Uriah Heep * Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Biohunter * Bitter Suites to Succubi * Black Holes & Revelations * Blondes Have More Fun * Blood Spills Blood * Blood: The Last Vampire * Bloody Tourists * Body Wishes * (The) Boomtown Rats * Born On The Road: Easy Rider * Brave Diggers * Breakfast in America * Broer * Broforce * Bummer '99 -C- * Can't Buy a Thrill * Can't Slow Down * Caught in the Act * Celtic Christmas * Charlie Murder * Cheap Shots * Child of Light * Chimaira * Circus Animals * (Sid Meier's) Civilization V: Complete Edition * Clicker Heroes * Clockwork Tales: Of Glass and Ink: Collector's Edition * (The) Concert Sinatra * (The) Crew * Crime Secrets: Crimson Lily * Crusaders of the Lost Idols -D- * Damn the Torpedoes * Dance of Death * Dark Fear * Dark Heritage: Guardians of Hope: Collector's Edition * Darkest Dungeon * Deftones * Demon Hunter: Chronicles from Beyond: Collector's Edition * Diablo House 1: Humble Bundle Signed Edition * Dikkertje Dap en Andere Hits van Annie M.G. Schmidt * Dirkjan: Mascotte Series * Dirt * Disintegration * Dissidia: Final Fantasy * (Tom Clancy's The) Division: Agent Origins * Donald Duck Spannende Avonturen Special 2016 * Doodseskader * Dookie * Dracula's Legacy * Dragonsphere * Dungeons and Dragons: Fantasy In een Spannend Bordspel * (The) Dwarf Run -E- * (The) Emerald Maiden: Symphony of Dreams: Collector's Edition * Endless Space: Emperor Edition * Endtroducing... DJ Shadow * (Tom Clancy's) EndWar * Enigmatis: The Ghosts of Maple Creek: Collector's Edition * Enigmatis 2: The Mists of Ravenwood: Collector's Edition * Enigmatis 3: The Shadow of Karkhala: Collector's Edition * Enter the Gungeon (Comic) * Enter the Gungeon (Game) * Epic Battle Fantasy III * Epic Spell Wars of the Battle Wizards Duel at Mt. Skullzfyre * (The) Essential Clash * Eventide: Slavic Fable: Collector's Edition * Expendabros -F- * Fairyland: Incursion * Fairy Tale Mysteries: The Puppet Thief: Collector's Edition * Fairy Tale Mysteries 2: The Beanstalk: Collector's Edition * Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon * Fate Core System * (The) Fog * Forza Motorsport 3 -G- * Game Dev Tycoon * Good Apollo I'm Burning Star IV: Volume 1: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness * Greatest Hits (The Cure) * Grim Legends: The Forsaken Bride: Collector's Edition * Grim Legends 2: Song of the Dark Swan: Collector's Edition * Grim Legends 3: The Dark City: Collector's Edition -H- * Headbangers Ball Volume 2 * Her Story * Hero of the Kingdom * Hero of the Kingdom II * Hero Zero * Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number -I- * In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth 3 * Insanity Clicker -J- * Jade Empire: Special Edition * Journey -K- * (The) King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood -L- * Left in the Dark: No One on Board * Lovecraft & Witch Hearts * Lucy -M- * Magic Quest * Mandagon * Master of Puppets * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun * Metal Slug * Metal Slug 2 * Metal Slug 3 * Metal Slug X * Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor: Game of the Year Edition * Mind Snares: Alice's Journey * Moirai * Mortal Kombat: Legacy * Mortal Kombat: Legacy II * Munchkin * My Nintendo Picross: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Mythic Wonders: The Philosopher's Stone: Collector's Edition -N- * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow * Nightmares from the Deep: The Cursed Heart: Collector's Edition * Nightmares from the Deep 2: Siren's Call: Collector's Edition * Nightmares from the Deep 3: Davy Jones: Collector's Edition * No World for Tomorrow * Nu Metal 2002 -O- * Oknytt * Olympia Rising * Operators Manual: Buzzcocks Best * Our Love Will Grow * Overture * Overwatch Issue 2: Reinhardt: Dragon Slayer -P- * Panic * Party Hard * Pass Out of Existence * Payday: The Web Series * Peggle * Pixel RPG Clicker * Pizza Lied (André van Duin) * Play With Us: Episode 1 * PRICE * Princess Isabella: Rise of an Heir: Collector's Edition * Punk Life -Q- * Queen's Quest: Tower of Darkness: Collector's Edition * (The) Quiet Girl's Guide to Violence -R- * Ragnarok Clicker * Rayman Legends: Essentials Edition * Real Things * Regeria Hope: Episode 1 * Reigns * Rescue Lucy * Retro/Grade * RWBY: Volume 1 * RWBY: Volume 2 * RWBY: Volume 3 -S- * Saints Row IV * Sakura Clicker * School's Out * (The) Second Stage Turbine Blade * (The) Secret Order 2: Masked Intent: Collector's Edition * (The) Secret Order 3: Ancient Times: Collector's Edition * Shades of Fear * Shadowrun Hong Kong: Extended: Deluxe Edition * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse * Shitstorm V: Shitsurrection * Shock Troopers * Shonen Idle Z * Shop Heroes * Shorland (Moke) * Sincerity Masquerade * (Steve Jackson's) Sorcery! Parts 1 & 2 * (Steve Jackson's) Sorcery! Part 3 * St. Anger * Stop Making Sense: Special New Edition * Storm Is Coming * Surface with Daring * Survivalist * (The) Swapper -T- * Tale Seeker * Tap Tap Infinity * Tekken Advance * Tibetan Quest: Beyond the World's End: Collector's Edition * Time Mysteries: Inheritance: Remastered * Time Mysteries 2: The Ancient Spectres: Collector's Edition * Time Mysteries 3: The Final Enigma: Collector's Edition * Tokyo Jungle * Train of Thought * Trials Evolution: Gold Edition * Tron: Evolution * Twinkle Star Sprites -U- * Ultratron * Undertale * Unreal Championship -V- * Vampire Legends: The True Story of Kisilova: Collector's Edition -W- * Wanderland * Waste Walkers * Wolves: Limited Edition -Y- * Yakuza * Yakuza 2 -Z- * (De) Zomer Hou Je Ook Niet Tegen * Zuma's Revenge Category:Browse